Escaping Fate: Katniss x Peeta EDITING
by DramaTea
Summary: *FEEDBACK NEEDED* When Katniss has vision's about another land beside's Panem, can she, Peeta and her friend's find this place before their home get's lost forever in the deadly storm's, along with everyone in it? Can Katniss fight the urge to kill herself after the Capitol's hijakcing? Who will survive?
1. chapter one

**_Chapter one_**

 **KATNISS POV**

My feet ache at each step I take on the leaf covered ground, occassionally stopping for air.

Plant's around me lean into the forest's path, dew resting in the center of them.

This is best for _them,_ I should go alone. It'll be hard, though, ever since that fateful night when I had that nightmare, no, _vision,_ Peeta's been watching my every move.

But not this time.

I continue running unil I hear a sharp crack behind me, I whip my head around only to see the marsh, bushes and other wildlife.

What was that? A deer or something.

I wince when my feet tell me to take a breack, so I do.

I rest my hand's below my hip's, panting and sweating, I reach for my bag to grab a drink.

My bag?

What? It's not here?

" Dammit! What the h- " I say, then I get cut off by a loud bang, then all of a sudden, my arm start's to viabrate and I fall to the ground from the impact.

That's when I feel it, a sharp stabbing pain rushes up and down my arm, It feel's like being stabbed, then It start's to feel numb.

" Oh my god.." I whisper when I turn and see the golden bullet planted into my numbing arm.

" What.. " Is the only word that manage's to come out of my shaking mouth. Blood trinkle's down In four or five slim stream's, falling of my arm and onto the ground.

" I was wrong, I should have told you, Peeta.. " I sob on my knee's, holding my injured arm from below.

As I cry, blood appear's from my mouth when I cough.

What's happening?

Who the hell shot me?

I hear footstep's as they crunch on the ground.

I force myself to stand, ready to attack, with _nothing_ accept my leg's and feet. The crunching get's closer as a person appear's into view.

We stare at eachother for a moment, then they say,

" Katniss! "

 _To be continued.._


	2. chapter two

**_Chapter two_**

 **KATNISS POV**

" Katniss! "

The figure shouted, I know that voice.

 _Peeta._

He hurrieded toward's me and I limped my hurt body as far as I could to his. " Katniss, oh my god, oh my god! " He hugged me without hesitation, then pulled away and held me below my shoulder's.

" I didn't know where you were, " Peeta say's " No one did, we were so worried, " He stop's when my wound is visable.

" Peeta, someone shot me. " I choke the word's, then cough a small amount of blood.

" Shot you? Someone _shot_ you?! " His word's are full of shock and sympathy.

" Who? Who shot you? " He ask's bitterly, not toward's _me,_ but to my shooter.

" I dont know, Peeta, " I say, my face full of pain.

" It hurt's. "

He examines my arm, then my knee's weigh me down and I stumble to the ground.

" Hey, careful. " Then he pick's me up after thinking, and run's as fast as he can with my weight, witch is nothing to him.

I wince when he jump's over a log.

" It's okay, we'll be home soon. " He reassure's me, then I lay my head to his warm chest.

By the time we reach the gate's, my head is throbbing and as for my arm, I can't even feel it.

Peeta kick's at the door resembling a knock.

He sigh's and the door open's, _Haymich._

" Hey, not so _loud_ next time kid, you'll wake the dea- " Haymich's eye's on Peeta has fallen down to me, then the top of his eye's raise.

" What the _hell_ happened?! " He snarl's, not wanting to deal with this, although he show's some sympathy.

" She got shot. " Peeta explain's, trying to act calm for my sake, then signal's for haymich to move since his blocking the door.

" Lay 'er on the couch, " Haymich order's, Peeta follow's and lay's me down.

I can now feel some of the horrible pain in my arm, not so numb anymore.

Haymich rush's to a wooden cabnit and scurrie's through boxes.

" Where was she shot? " He ask's.

" The arm, left. " Peeta answer's, holding my good arm's hand as I cry.

" Arm.. " Haymich say's to himself and pull's out a see through glass tube with brown liqued in it.

" Here, pour it directly on the wound. "He order's, passing the bottle to Peeta.

He unscrew's the small lid and follow's Haymich's instruction's.

It burn's my arm and send's a tingling feeling through my body.

I scream and cough up blood, again, that's the _third_ time already.

Haymich observe's quietly, thinking about something.

When the last of the medicine is on my wound, Peeta sigh's and start to fall asleep.

He kisses my cheek before I drift off.

" So, " Haymich's say's.

 _To be continued.._


	3. chapter three

**_Chapter three_**

 **PEETA POV**

" So, " Haymich say's,

Looking at me accusingly, I let go of Katniss's hand, feeling guilty, and stand up.

" What? " I say hoarsly, I've been so shocked, I realize that I haven't spoke much.

" What? _What? "_ Haymich spit's, keeping his voice down.

He sigh's then continues, " I would like to know what in the _actual hell_ happened, Peeta. " He order's me, again.

I feel taken aback, does he think I did this?

" I don't _know,_ Haymich! I saw some guy in this black hoddie running out of the wood's, " I explain,

" So, I when I heard a scream I looked around and found Katniss. "

Haymich blow's air out of his mouth and shake's his head.

" You know what this means, Peeta? " I was about to answer when he interrupted me.

" It mean's someone's after her, she was doing something, something that must have been.. _Bad, "_ He explain's, and I glance at Katniss, who is laying down on the magenta couch, blood staining it.

I know she wouldn't do anything _bad_.

Not with no reason, then.

" What do mean, bad? " I ask, crossing my arm's.

" Bad, " Haymich think's for a second.

" Something _they_ don't like. " He then say's.

I stare at him.

" _They?_ Haymich, whose is _they? "_ I say, starting to get a bit annoyed.

" _I_ don't know.. " He answer's, heading for the front door.

" But _you_ will. " He shut's the door and leave's.

Leaving me standing there, sighing, witch leaves me thinking,

 _What was Katniss doing?_


End file.
